


Loser & The Asshole

by wilsonstrk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonstrk/pseuds/wilsonstrk
Summary: Bucky wakes up with gum in his hair and Sam offers to cut it out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Loser & The Asshole

“Yo Sam,” Bucky’s loud voice plays through in his dream. “Did you put fucking gum in my hair?”

Bucky opens the door only too see Sam asleep.

“Wake up you shit.” Bucky shakes him.

“Man? What the fuck?” Sam startles awake.

“Did you put gum in my hair?” Bucky pulls out the wad of gum that’s stuck on half his head which makes Sam burst out laughing. “You-“

“No, I didn’t. You probably slept with gum in your mouth man.” Sam keeps laughing.

“Well how do I get it out?” Bucky grumps. 

“Oil, peanut butter, or ice.” Sam gets out of bed. “Or you can chop it off, you’re long overdue for a hair cut anyways.”

After a beat of silence, Sam looks back to see Bucky still staring at the bed.

“You good?” Sam touch’s his shoulder.

“Do you know how to cut hair?” Bucky looks at him with a cute confused look.

“Oh hell yeah,” Sam’s face lights up. “Fucking finally man, you know how much hair i find everywhere?” 

Sam starts walking towards the bathroom which Bucky right behind him. “You’re lucky I don’t want to clone you, if I did....”

“Why wouldn’t you wanna clone me?” Bucky laughs. “Two of me? A dream.”

“A nightmare.” Sam corrects. “Go grab a stool.”

Bucky grabs a stool from the kitchen while Sam pulls out his hair cutting set.

“Right put it there and sit.” Sam says as he grabs the clippers. “Oh man, I’ve been waiting for this day.”

“Oh fuck off.” Bucky laughs.

Sam were his hair and starts to cut out the gum, then goes on to cut the rest of it off.

Bucky just watches in the mirror, watches himself starting to look like the Bucky he had once been. 

“You like?” Sam says as he brushes off the excess hair. 

“Yeah, it’s not bad.” Bucky smiles at Sam. “Thanks.” 

Sam beams at him. “Ok go shower and clean up, I’m going back to my dream that you ruined.” 

“I bet it was about me.” Bucky laughs.

“Hell no.” Sam rolls his eyes while smiling back. “I’m gonna be honest, you look good.” 

“When do I not?” Bucky rolls his eyes this time.

“Almost every second of the day.” Sam puts his finger to his chin. “And night.”

“Oh fuck off.” Bucky laughs as he pushes Sam.

They stand and laugh at each other.

“But really,” Bucky scratches the back of his head, “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Sam says as he leave the bathroom. “Actually do, you owe me for this.” 

“Asshole.” Bucky says putting his back to him.

“Loser.” Sam replies as he walks towards his room.


End file.
